


Winter Bug

by GoldenCityBird



Series: Countdown to Christmas one-shots [2]
Category: We Bare Bears (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenCityBird/pseuds/GoldenCityBird
Summary: Panda's fallen ill in the days leading up to Christmas. Grizz is worried.
Relationships: Grizz & Ice Bear & Panda (We Bare Bears)
Series: Countdown to Christmas one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036038
Kudos: 11





	Winter Bug

December 2nd. For Grizz, it wasn't usually anything too bad - just another twenty three days before Christmas.  
2020 was different, though. With the Covid-19 virus spreading across the world, the bear brothers have had to adapt carefully.  
Grizz entered the cave, back from grabbing groceries for Panda and Ice. "Hey, guys," he said. "I'm back."  
Ice Bear was spraying the couch with disinfectant. He looked up.  
"Ice!" Grizz opened the fridge, putting some of the groceries away. "Where's Panda?"  
"Ice Bear has bad news," Ice Bear replied. "Panda is unwell. Ice Bear doesn't know what it is."  
"Oh God," Grizz said, dropping his bags. "I mean, we've gotta go check up on him - where is he?"  
"Panda is in his room self-isolating."  
Grizz considered sitting on the couch, before going to the table. "So, is it, uh... you know...?"  
"Ice Bear doesn't think it's Covid. Panda displayed different symptoms. The doctor said it was more likely to be a Norovirus."  
"Still pretty bad, though?"  
Ice Bear nodded, before continuing his disinfection of the couch.  
Griz sighed. "Can I go talk to him?"  
"Ice Bear has self-isolation-friendly communication measures prepared," Ice Bear replied. He turned on his phone, showing a live video of Panda.  
"Hi, Grizz," Panda said. "I guess Ice told you all about my infection."  
"Yeah," Grizz replied. "How are you coping?"  
"Doctors told me I'll be up and running in a few days, hopefully. But I... agh!" Panda grew an expression of pain. "Ugh..."  
Ice Bear shifted around so he was in view of the phone's screen. "Ice Bear will make soup for dinner. Panda needs more liquid than usual."  
"Thanks, Ice." Panda tried to smile. "Stay safe, guys."  
"We will," Grizz said. "  
"One more thing," Panda said. "Just... ask me about any packages that come in the mail, OK? Just in case I don't-"  
"Don't worry, Pan-Pan," Grizz replied. "You'll be better by then. Trust me."  
"Ice Bear has already told everyone," Ice Bear added. "Chloe has high hopes for your recovery."  
"Can you end the call please?" Panda said. "I think I've gotta..." He leaned over the side of his bed.  
Ice Bear turned off the phone. "Ice Bear must prepare soup."  
"Mind if I help?" Grizz asked. "I can't help but worry about him."  
Ice Bear nodded. "Ice Bear understands."


End file.
